Chaleur et Souvenirs
by starck29
Summary: Two-Shot réalisé dans le cadre de deux ateliers d'écriture sur Discord, il s'agit également de mon second Drarry publié. Harry et Drago sont partis en vacances loin de l'Angleterre sorcière : au Japon. Mais même à l'autre bout du monde, ils pourraient bien tomber sur une surprise bien de chez eux.
1. Chaleur et Souvenirs

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

_Bonsoir, me voilà avec une nouvelle fic, encore. Cette fois-ci très courte, elle ne fera que deux chapitres. Le suivant sera normalement posté demain. J'espère que ce premier OS vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé avec une petite review, bonne lecture !_

**Chaleur et Souvenirs**

Drago et Harry prenaient des vacances bien méritées au Japon, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils ne se voyaient quasiment plus de la journée, même pour dormir. Alors, lorsque le blond avait vu un voyage pas cher pour la région du Kanto, il n'avait pas hésité longtemps avant de ce décider, avant même d'en parler à Harry. Leur hôtel se trouvait en montagne, caché des moldus bien évidemment. Et avec des sources chaudes, le bonheur ultime. Les deux amoureux s'y rendaient fréquemment, pour en profiter un maximum. Le premier soir, ils avaient été accueillis par une charmante hôtesse avec des oreilles de chats, il s'agissait là de l'une des traditions du Japon sorcier. Cela renvoyait à une antique légende que les deux anglais ne connaissaient pas, mais toujours était-il que toutes les employées d'hôtels ou d'auberges devaient avoir des oreilles de chats. Il existait depuis quelques années des exceptions, notamment des oreilles de lapin, mais c'était tout. Ce soir-là, alors qu'ils se relaxaient tout les deux dans les sources chaudes, Harry chuchota à son compagnon quelques mots auxquels il répondit : « Si tu veux toucher à mon corps Potter, il va falloir le mériter.

\- Sinon ?

\- Sinon je fais grève Potter, abstinence sexuelle pour toi. Compris ? »

Le brun hocha la tête plusieurs fois rapidement. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de leur bonheur liquide, et remontèrent jusqu'à leur chambre, Harry croisa la dernière personne qu'il s'entendait à voir, quoique non, c'était la plus logique en fait : Luna. Elle était habillée comme les autres employées, deux magnifiques oreilles au couleur de ces cheveux ornaient le dessus de sa tête, ainsi qu'une queue de la même couleur et deux canines légèrement surdévellopées . Il lui demanda : « Luna ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? - Je voyage Harry, et toi ?

\- Je prend quelques jours de vacances, loin de Londres et du Ministère.

\- Je suis ravie pour toi Harry, que tu sois finalement heureux.

\- Luna ! l'appela l'une de ces collègues, tu viens ?

\- J'arrive ! lui répondit-elle, ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir Harry, à bientôt.

\- Porte-toi bien Luna.

Le lion rejoignit son compagnon, et la blonde sa collègue. Cette dernière lui demanda : « C'était Harry n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas lui parler, Ginny ?

\- Non, qu'il ne sache jamais Luna tu m'entends ? Jamais. Il est heureux là où il est.

\- Bien.

\- Merci de m'avoir accompagnée Luna, merci pour tout.

\- Ce n'était rien Ginny, vraiment rien du tout.


	2. Vivre

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling._

_Note d'Auteur :__ Et voilà la deuxième partie de cette courte histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture !_

**Vivre**

Le petit garçon commença à bouder, visiblement vexé. Mais elle s'était jurée de ne rien lui dire, jamais. Il était heureux avec Drago, et elle n'avait pas le droit de gâcher cela.

Lorsqu'elle était partie. Lorsqu'elle avait fait le choix de tout quitter pour le japon, pour cet hôtel dans le Kanto, Luna l'avait suivie, comme à chaque fois. Elle ne lui avait rien dit, ni reproches ni leçon de morale, elle l'avait juste accompagnée, c'était tout. Puis les années s'étaient écoulées, au rythme des saisons. Mais tout ce qu'elle avait tenté d'oublier avait ressurgi, le jour où Harry et Drago étaient venus dans cet hôtel en tant que client.

Elle les avaient esquivés durant tout leur séjour, sinon elle craquerait. Et cela elle le refusait, elle ne briserait pas ce qu'il y avait entre-eux, peut importe les conséquences.

\- Maman maman ! l'appela un petit garçon aux cheveux couleur jais, son fils

\- Oui James ?

\- Tu as vu ce que Tatie Luna a fait à mes cheveux ?

La rousse se retint de rire en voyant son fils affublé de petites oreilles de renard.

\- Te moque pas maman !

Elle souffrait.

\- Tu es très beau avec James.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui

Fin.


End file.
